We'll Meet Again Someday
by Nitsu18
Summary: Soulmate AU where whatever you do to your skin also happens to your soulmate. They met as kids, but then they had to part ways. It was only on the their last day together when they discovered that they were soulmates. As they grew, Dipper became depressed and started cutting himself. Bill could only watch as the lines started to appear on his skin, feeling helpless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic hehe :). If you have comments or suggestions, please do so. I just saw a post on tumblr and decided, "why not?" Anyway, in this AU, social media doesn't exist😂. I just posted a short chapter to see if this works out. If not, well, I'll just think of a better one.**

6-year-olds Dipper and Mabel Pines were excited about their trip to Gravity Falls. Their parents said that they were going to meet their Great Uncles Stanley and Stanford and stay with them for the summer. The twins were really excited because this was the first time their parents allowed them to stay at someone else's house. Sure they had sleepovers with their friends, but their sleepovers were usually held at their house.

Mabel was a fun, energetic, loud, outgoing and charismatic girl. She loved socializing with people, hanging out with her friends, having sleepovers with them. Even at the age of 6 kids were confessing their love for her, saying that she was their soulmate. Since they were still young, they haven't really understood the concept of love and soulmates. Their parents decided to teach them about soulmates when they get older. The twins' parents, however, believed that the earlier the kids understood the concept, the more prepared they would be for their soulmates. Because Mabel already knew what soulmates meant, she kindly declined, but she offered to be friends with those kids. She enjoys putting as much glitter in as many things as possible (like putting glitter in all her art crafts, and adding edible glitter in her pancakes.)

Dipper, on the other hand, was a shy, kind boy. He loved to draw on his sketchbook and read books. Even at a young age his artistic skills were incredible and people were always admiring his work and complimenting him, even offering to help him participate in art contests or even post his works but he always refused. Though his parents thought that it was a waste of his talent to not show it, they were still supportive of his decision and did not pressure him into joining any contests.

All in all, the twins were very lovable, and anyone and everyone who met them would agree. They were always kind to others, befriending them and helping them out.

Their mom said that they were almost there, and the twins were so full of energy they were bouncing on the seats of the car. When they reached Gravity Falls, they stopped at a house-turned-into-shop that had letters on the roof spelling "MYSTERY HACK" which is actually supposed to spell Mystery Shack.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack," a gravelly voice greeted them, "where you can witness the greatest mysteries this town has ever known." He was wearing a suit and an eyepatch (?) and was holding a cane, twirling it as he made a show of introducing his store. "Tours are for 50 dollars each," he added.

"Hi I'm Mabel!" the girl said enthusiastically, "And this is my bro-bro Dipper." "H-hello Great Uncle Stan," Dipper stuttered. "Kid, just call me Grunkle Stan," Stan told them. "I feel old if you call me that."

After showing the kids around the house and the store, Stan "quickly" discussed with the parents about the arrangements. "...and don't forget that they go to sleep on time, they need to rest because they're children," their mother reminded him for the millionth time. "Geez woman, relax," Stan said, "I'll make sure they're fine and happy and get to buy candy and all that crap grandparents do." The parents sighed, but smiled nonetheless. They knew that even though Stan acted like he didn't care about anything much, they knew that Stan loved the twins very much, given the fact that he was the one waiting in the hospital when they were born, and was one of the first to carry them. Also, he often sent mails to them, asking how the kids were doing, since he can't leave Gravity Falls due to his Mystery Shack.

Then the parents helped the twins finish unpacking and the twins had settled down, it was past noon. Since both the parents had to go back to work the next day, they said their farewells to the kids and went back. "Don't forget to be good kids," their mom told them as they were leaving. "Don't forget to have fun!" their dad told them. "We love you," they said as they were driving away. "We will and we love you too!" the twins yelled.

 _Yes they were definitely going to have a blast this summer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bill ran as his butler chased him through the forest. Though he was extremely intelligent for his age, he tended to be quite childish and loved to run away from his butlers and maids. As he ran, he suddenly crashed into something—er, someone. The other kid looked to be a bit younger than him, maybe a year younger. "Oww," Bill said, rubbing his forehead, "that hurt". "Sorry!" the kid nervously said, rubbing his back. "Nahh, it's fine," he replied, "it was kinda my fault too. Sorry about that".

It was then that Bill noticed that the kid was drawing a bird, but there was a jagged line in the middle of the sketch. It was probably because of him. Bill felt guilty for ruining his drawing, so he offered to stay with him and help him, since he himself also liked art. "Hey! Want me to help you out? I can color your drawing!" "Hmm, sure, but only after I finish the drawing." "Deal."

And so Bill let the kid draw in peace while he watched. He then realized something important. "Hey kid, I have something important to ask you. How old are you?" he asked. "Oh… I'm six years old. How about you?" "Ha! I'm older than you. I'm eight years old." "Hmph," was all the kid replied as he got back to his drawing. "By the way, my name's Bill. What's your name?" "I'm not actually supposed to tell strangers anything about myself."

Meanwhile, Stan was setting up the tent for their camping adventure. He thought it was a good way to get to know the kids better. He was setting the tent where he could still keep an eye on the twins. Though they weren't really bonding yet, as Mabel has started knitting a sweater (their mom taught her how to knit, but she wanted to try knitting on her own), and Dipper was sitting in front of a tree, drawing a bird he saw. _Later_ , Stan thought _, but for now, let them do whatever they want._

While he was trying to untie a particularly complicated knot (he had no idea how that happened), he suddenly heard a kid yelp, and saw Dipper on the ground. He rushed to where Dipper was, but by the time he had gotten there, the boy had already gotten up and was talking to the kid that had crashed into him. They didn't look like they were fighting, so Stan took that as a good sign and approached them.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name? Where are your parents?" The kid sighed, as if he always heard those questions before. "Hi I'm Bill Cipher. My parents are in Gravity Falls" Stan rolled his eyes. "I meant, where exactly in Gravity Falls? They must be looking for you." Bill shrugged, "honestly, I don't know where they are. They could be in the mansion, at the office, or maybe some party. They never really tell me where they're going. By the way, you don't have to worry about my parents. They're okay with me going to the forest as long as my butler accompanies me. But I don't like my butler, so I came here." "Well, do you know your butler's number? I can just tell him that you can stay with us if you'd like." "Sure!" Stan called their butler, telling him that they wouldn't mind the company. "Thank God," he muttered, "I couldn't keep up with him and he wouldn't answer his phone." _Damn the kid has his own phone?_ "Thank you sir, just call us when Bill makes trouble and we'll pay for the damages later." What was the most strange about that was that the butler said this like it happened a lot before. Maybe it has happened before. _What does he mean by "paying for the damages?"_

Dipper had finished his drawing, and as agreed, Bill would do the coloring. He was having fun mixing the colors together to color the bird when Stan announced that it was time to eat. Fortunately, they had prepared LOTS of snacks for camping, courtesy of Mabel, so they were able to share the food to Bill. "What's this in my sandwich?" Bill asked, curious about the sparkling substance that had covered his sandwich. "I put glitter on the sandwiches, because GLITTER MAKES EVERYTHING SPECIAL," Mabel cheered. "Cool!" Bill said.

When they had finished eating, the sun was starting to set. "Bill, it's getting late. I'll call your butler so that he can fetch you or whatever." "Aww, but I still want to stay here," Bill pouted. "Maybe you can go camping with us some other time," Dipper said. "Really?! I can visit you guys?" Bill asked Stan, hopeful. "Fine with me," Stan said, "as long as you don't make any trouble." "I won't, promise!"

While waiting for Bill's fetcher to pick him up, they had gathered around in a circle and Stan started to tell spooky stories. "…and when they heard the noise, they all left their tents to see what had happened. They arrived at the clearing, but no one was there. They went to head back, but when they reached their camping site, what they saw was a horror." Stan paused for dramatic effect. "ALL THE GLITTER WAS GONE!" All the kids went screaming with horror. Then stopped. Stan, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHA MAN I GOT YOU HAHAHA glitter. Classic." "Grunkle Stan, that wasn't funny," Dipper said, but they were all smiling very widely. Soon the kids couldn't help but laugh as well.

A black car pulled up, then Bill sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," he told them. He was looking very glum so Mabel told him, "don't worry, you can always come camping with us. Right, Grunkle Stan?" she asked with puppy eyes. "I already said you can," their grunkle said, chuckling. "Plus if you can't come camping with us, you can always go visit us at the Mystery Shack," Dipper offered, looking at their grunkle for permission. Stan nodded in agreement. "Awesome! I'll see you next time!"

It turns out that it was Bill's parents who came to fetch him. They went to Stan and thanked him for taking care of Bill. "He wasn't too much trouble is he? We can pay you for any damages he did," the father said. _Damages? What damages? The kid didn't do anything._ "Nah the kid didn't do anything. He just colored Dipper's drawing and ate with us." "Dipper?" he asked. "It's my great-nephew's nickname," Stan explained, pointing to where the kids were at. "Oh I see," the father said, lost in thought. _Huh, weird. Wonder what he's thinking about._ The mother, who hasn't really spoken until then, seemed to have understood what Stan was thinking. "It's just that Bill is an interesting boy. He likes to make fun of other kids because he's smarter than them. He never really hangs out with them." _Oh, that explained why the butler was weirded out_. Stan thought back when he was younger. He was a bit like Bill, because he liked to make fun of others. He didn't intentionally do it, he just tended to say whatever he thought. As a result, other kids didn't hang out with him. He kinda felt bad for Bill _._ "Well, he seemed to be decent with Dipper and her sister Mabel," Stan said, "he's always welcome to hang out with them." "Really?" the mom asked. "We appreciate it. We'll ask Bill if and when he wants to visit." "Sure." "It's getting late and we better be going," the dad said. "We wouldn't want to impose further. We thank you very much for taking good care of our son. We hope to see you again." _Geezers this guy's stiff and formal it's weirding me out._ "No problem."

They called Bill and they said their goodbyes. Bill's parents were surprised but happy to see that their son has made new friends. "So Bill, how was your day?" Bill's dad asked him. They saw Bill wearing the brightest smile they've ever seen. "Today was great," he exclaimed, "and I think I met my soulmate."

 **Ohhh, how did Bill find out?**

 **Hope you enjoy this story :) I'm not gonna go straight to the angst. They're still kids so I might give a few chapters before all that happens. Anyway, if this story is a success, I won't be able to update new chapters very often. I was only able to update today because we had a half-day in school. Sorry in advance if my updates are irregular. Plus I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't make any promises. Sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sweetie, what made you think that you met your soulmate?" His mom asked, curious. "Well, I was taking a stroll in the woods," _More like running away from your butler_ , the parents thought, rolling their eyes, "when suddenly, my hand started getting all these weird smudges. Like whenever I draw using a pencil." He showed them his right hand full of smudges. At this point they were back on the road. "Then I thought, _weird_ , and that was when I bumped into that kid." _Hmm, which_ _kid?_ They thought. "I was so distracted by the mark that I didn't see him." _Oh, so it's Dippe_ r, they immediately recalled the child with the sketchbook talking to Bill. "What's his name?" His dad asked, wanting to see if Bill knew his name. "I don't know," Bill shrugged. The parents glanced at each other, having a quick telepathic conversation only couples have. _Should we tell him that his name is Dipper?_ Bill's mom shook her head. _Let him finish his story first. He seems excited to share something with us._

"Anyway, so after I bumped into him, I helped him pick up the things he dropped." Bill said interrupting their thoughts, completely oblivious as to how they were just staring at each other. "That is very kind of you Bill," his father commented. "Of course! But then, when I was getting the sketchbook and he was picking up his pencils, I saw his hand FULL OF SMUDGES. And it was on the same hand too."

"I'm happy that you think that you've found your soulmate son, but are you sure? It may just be a coincidence," his father said. "OH I ALMOST FORGOT. I saw the same mark on his forehead," he said, pointing to his own forehead. "You mean your birthmark?" His mom asked. "Yup. This weird line connecting dots." _That birthmark is VERY unique. Dipper must be his soulmate,_ his parents thought. They have arrived back at their mansion. Their butler opened the gates, welcoming them. They started their way towards Bill's room.

"Do you think he knows that you are his soulmate?" His dad asked him as they entered his room. "I don't think so," Bill sadly replied. "Why not?" His mother said. "First, I have bangs, so he didn't see my...'birthmark?' " His mom nodded. "Right, my birthmark. Second, I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him because we just met." _Even though he met his soulmate, he's still being careful. He waited for us to come so that he could first tell us. I have raised him well_ , his father proudly thought. Meanwhile Bill had gotten into his bed and was now lying down. "Do you want to tell him?" His mother asked while tucking him into the bed. "Yup" "Well, if you want, you can visit them on the weekends," his dad told him. "Why not tomorrow?" Bill whined. "Because they were having a family bonding with their grunkle. Let them have fun with their grunkle. We'll go visit them when they get back from their camping trip," his mom assured him. "Promise?" He asked yawning. "We promise," they both told him, "good night Bill. We love you." "Good night," Bill said, before falling asleep.

His parents slowly closed the door and went to their room. It was then that they remembered something they forgot. They forgot to tell Bill Dipper's name. _Well, there's always tomorrow._

* * *

 _I wonder if Bill knows that I'm his soulmate,_ Dipper thought to himself. He found out when he Bill crashed into him. The wind sort of blew for a second, but that second was enough for Dipper to see the birthmark under his bangs. _Should I tell him? Maybe when he comes ba-_

"BRO-BRO!" His sister interrupted his thoughts, "I was asking you and you didn't answer." "Oh, sorry Sis, what did you ask?" "It's okay. I asked, what's his name?" "Ah, his name is Bill." "Cool! I didn't get to talk to him much though," Mabel sighed. "He did say that he'll try to visit, so maybe next time you can talk to him," Dipper told her. Mabel brightened after hearing this. "Kids! Dinner time!" Their grunkle called.

As they were eating, they planned about what they were going to do the next day. "Do you kids want to go fishing?" Stan asked. "SURE!" the twins yelled at the same time. Stan chuckled."Alright, since we're gonna go fishing, you squirts better go to sleep now." The twins giggled because Grunkle Stan said "squirts" though they didn't know the meaning of that word. They entered the tent and prepared to go to sleep.

Mabel fell asleep right away, while Dipper, on the other hand, felt sleepy, but couldn't sleep. "Hey Grunkle Stan," Dipper timidly called, "I think Bill's my soulmate."

"Why'd you think that?" "Well, th-they s-say that whatever m-marks that appear on your skin also appear on your soulmate's skin, right?" "That's what they say," Stan nodded.

"W-well, for a moment I think I saw the same birthmark on his forehead a-and I saw smudges on his hand like mine after I drew earlier." _Hmm, what should I tell the kid?_ Stan wondered. It's not that he didn't believe in the whole soulmate shenanigans, it's just that he doesn't believe that the supposed soulmates always end up being a couple or even married. He believed that being soulmates just meant that your souls are connected, whether you may be lovers, best friends, or even aquaintances.

Stan smiled. "Well, Dipper, it sounds like he is your soulmate, but let me give you an advice. Start out as friends first, pretend that you don't know that he's your soulmate, so you can know them better rather than just saying 'you're my soulmate' ". "I think I get it," Dipper said, and Stan's smile became wider. "But I still don't get it." At this Stan just laughed hard and shook his head. "When you're older kid, I'll explain it to you. But for now go to sleep." "Good night Grunkle Stan." "Good night kiddo." And then they both fell asleep as well.

 **I am back😂. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but since this is just what happened that night, I felt that I was just prolonging it, so nahh.** **I have an idea about how this story is going to go, but I'm just making these up as I type.** **Sorry that this isn't as long as the previous chapter, and that it took me like a month to update :( I still won't be able to update often because of SCHOOLWORK😔 sorry**

 **P.S. I like having wise Stan. So he's gonna be like a mix of Ford and Stan. Acts that he doesn't care, but is actually pretty wise and smart. I don't think I'm gonna add Ford though, but who knows?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fishing turned out to be a bad idea. The next day, when Stan woke up, it wasn't obvious that it was already morning. Dark clouds were rolling, and flashes of lightning were seen. Fortunately, it wasn't raining. Yet. Stan sighed, _well, there goes our fishing._

He went back inside and woke up the twins. "Hey kiddos, wake up. It looks like fishing will be postponed." "Aww, why?" Mabel asked. The kids were so excited for the fishing, the moment Stan came to wake them up, they both woke up instantly. "It sounds like it's going to rain," Dipper said, hearing the thunder. "Yeah, sorry kids. We'll go fishing next time. Let's go back before it rains." They packed their things and returned to the Mystery Shack.

"So Grunkle Stan," Mabel started, "what shall we do today?" "Well, since we left before eating anything, why don't we have some pancakes?" Stan suggested. Honestly he was feeling quite hungry because he didn't eat much the previous night and woke up early. "Sure!" Dipper said. "Who doesn't love pancakes?" Mabel added. "Okay," Stan chuckled, "you can go watch TV or something while I make them."

Stan went to the kitchen to make pancakes. The twins followed.

"What are you two doing here?" Stan asked. "I want to help," Mabel cheerily answered. "Mabel just wants to put glitter on the pancakes," Dipper clarified. "Sorry kid, but I don't have glitter," Stan said. "Don't worry," Mabel told him, "I do! I always bring glitter wherever I go." "Well then, let's start cooking, Chef Mabel!" Stan replied.

They made the batter, and as said before, Mabel put glitter on the batter. Stan was a bit concerned at first about the glitter. _Isn't glitter the thing they put on paper and clothes?_ But when Mabel took out her bottle of said substance, he saw that it was the edible kind, so he went along with it. Stan thought that the kids were too young to handle the stove, so he told them to just sit on the chairs while he cooked the pancakes.

When he was done, he put the pancakes on three plates and served them on the table. When he was about to start eating, a loud "STOP!" could be heard, so loud that the entire town probably heard it. Stan visibly jumped, thinking that something bad happened. Dipper, however, was unaffected by the sudden scream. "What's wrong?" Mabel then stood and went to him and got a can of whipped cream (from where, I do not know) and put a generous amount of it on his pancake, followed by another sprinkle of glitter. "Whipped cream is important in pancakes," Mabel told him.

When Mabel was done putting whipped cream and glitter on all of their pancakes, they finally ate. Despite the monstrous amount of glitter, it had surprisingly tasted well. After they had finished the food, Stan took their plates and cleaned them.

"You kids want to watch a movie?" Stan asked them. The kids agreed, so they went to the living room and watched a bunch of movies. While they were watching the third movie, Stan glanced at the time and saw that it was almost lunch time. "Kids, what do you want for lunch?" "Is it okay to have pizza?" Dipper suggested. "Oh yes! Can we please have pizza Grunkle Stan?" Mabel added. Stan didn't want to cook that time, so pizza it was. He ordered for pizza, and right after he hung up, the doorbell rang.

"That sure was fast," Stan said. However, when he opened the door, it wasn't the pizza delivery guy. It was the Cipher family.

* * *

"What do you mean she had an attack?"

Bill woke up to these words. It wasn't directed at him, it was directed to the person on the other side of his dad's phone. His dad was outside his room, so he was near enough to be heard.

"Really? We'll be there" his dad replied. "We're not bringing him, I don't think they're going to allow him to enter." Bill had a feeling he was the one his dad was referring to in the last sentence. "Okay, I'll see you there." His dad ended the call.

"Hey Dad, good morning," Bill greeted. "Oh Bill, good morning! I didn't see you wake up," his dad said. "Where's Mom?" Bill asked. "Oh, she's cooking breakfast downstairs." There was a holiday coming that week, so Bill's parents gave all their maids and butlers a week off to spend the holiday with their families. They were rich, yes, but they weren't like the stuck-up ones who force their maids to work even on holidays.

"Oh ok, let's go down and eat," Bill told his dad, "I'm hungry." "Okay," his dad chuckled, "I'm feeling hungry too. Let's see if your mother needs help."

They went downstairs just in time. Bill's mom had just finished serving breakfast on the table. "Oh! You boys are just in time, let's eat!" After they ate, they let Bill go back to his room to play.

When they were sure that Bill was out of hearing range, his dad told her, "I have bad news." "What happened?" "Mother had a heart attack last night. They brought her to the hospital, and luckily she's ok. However, she has to stay confined until the doctors are sure. Is it ok to visit her?" Luke said. "Oh Dear, it's always fine to go visit her. I'll go with you," Lynne told her husband.

"But I don't think we should bring Bill with us. He loves his grandmother, and it would break him to see her in the hospital," he said, concerned about Bill. "Indeed we shouldn't bring him along," his mom agreed. "The staff aren't here though," Luke said. "Maybe we could bring Bill to Stan?" Lynne suggested, "maybe they'll be ok with it." "I don't want to interrupt their boding time, but it's an emergency, surely they'll be ok with it" her husband reassured her, despite feeling worried himself. "We can't ask him because we don't have his number," Lynne realized. "Maybe they're back at the Mystery Shack. It's raining awfully hard and they probably left to avoid the rain," Luke said. "Okay, let's ask Bill if he want to go hang out with his soulmate."

They went to Bill's room. "Hey Bill," his mom called, "is it alright if we drop you off at the Mystery Shack? Your dad and I have an emergency, and there's no one to take care of you here." "Of course!" Bill replied, "I get to hang out with my friends!" Bill's parents were a bit surprised at this. Bill usually disliked it when his parents leave him at someone else's house, because he said it was too boring. "Off we go then!"

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

They arrived at the Mystery Shack, and saw that the shop was closed for the holidays. They went to the other side, and rang the doorbell.

Stan opened the door, looking like he was expecting someone else. "Oh! The Ciphers! What brings you here?" Stan's way of greeting them.

"Hello to you too Stan," Lynne said, "we hope we aren't a bother, but is it okay if Bill stays with you for today? We have somewhere to go and nobody's home to take care of Bill." Stan could sense that there was something ore to that story, judging the way Bill's dad was _even more_ stiff than before, and how his wife seemed to be worried. _It's probably something they don't want Bill to know._ "Like I said, the kid's always welcome here," Stan replied. "Hey kid, go on inside. They're watching movies." "Okay!" Bill happily replied. "I'll see you guys later," he told his parents. "Love you Bill," they told him. "Love you too," he answered back hugging them before going inside.

"What happened?" Stan asked them when the adults were alone. "My mother's in the hospital and we don't want Bill to see her in there," Luke said. "We gave our staff the week off to enjoy the holidays, so no one can take care of him," Lynne added. "We know that you were enjoying your time with your great-nephew and great-niece and we don't want to intrude, but you were the only person we could leave Bill with."

"It's fine, stop saying sorry," Stan said. "You better go now, you still have to visit your mother. I hope she ends up well." "Thank you very much," Luke told him. "If ever you have to buy anything for Bill, we'll be sure to pay you back. We'll take our leave now."

"Oh wait! Before I forget." He gave them a piece of paper with his number written on it. "Here's my number. Just call if you're going to pick up Bill so we know."

"Oh, we also forgot!" Luke gave him a business card. "Here's our number. If you think Bill becomes too much trouble, just call and we'll pick him up." "He isn't a bother, we'll be fine, but ok." Mr. and Mrs. Cipher then left to go to the hospital.

Stan came back inside. "So, who wants to have some fun?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Whoo that was a long one. I am incredibly sorry for the delay and if the story becomes a bit dull in the middle. I just did this chapter in less than one hour and I don't want to delay the update anymore. I hope my writing is understandable because I'm not so sure about my grammar. I didn't re-check this for errors, so I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **P.S. I know I make horrible names. I just thought of random names for the parents. Luke Cipher sounds cool tho😂**


End file.
